4 Minutes
4 Minutes è una canzone che è anche la prima stagione episodio tributo, The Power of Madonna . E 'originariamente cantata da Madonna con Justin Timberlake e Timbaland dal suo undicesimo studio album Hard Candy . Era cantata da Kurt Hummel e Mercedes Jones con la Cheerios dopo Sue aggiunto alla sua voce ", già sopra le righe" routine di cheerleading. Questo è stato l'assolo di Kurt e Mercedes sono state cercando. Quando si esegue questa canzone ruoli sono stati invertiti rispetto alla versione originale con i testi di Kurt canto di Madonna e Justin Mercedes cantare i testi. Lirica Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Kurt: Come on, girl, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Both: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy, grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Both: We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be a primadonna Both: You gotta get `em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, hey Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it, And that it's good, By the way that you move, ooh, hey Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Both: If you want it, You already got it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it, It must be real; just, Say the word, and Imma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy , grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Both: We only got 4 minutes. Uh, 4 minutes! Mercedes: Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, Uh, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right. Keep it up, Keep it up. Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get `em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Categoria:Canzoni che cantano Kurt e Mercedes Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni che canta Kurt Hummel